Channel Surfing:A BIC Collection
by J. Maria
Summary: A BIC Collection crossing BtVS with multiple tv shows. Crosses include: Glee.


Series: 25 for 25  
Title: Seventeen: Only to show you wrong…  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss own Buffy, Murphy & Fox own Glee. I own Nada.  
Spoilers: Series, series up to 'Sectionals'.  
Series Summary: Twenty-five stories and crossings of worlds (read: insanity) to celebrate twenty-five years. Now taking requests!  
Part Summary: Portals happen. Heads will roll…sort of. This could only happen on the hell mouth(s).  
Words: 774  
Title Quote Source: Funeral by Band of Horses  
Dedication: lindiel for the fandoms.  
A/N: This is me, begging for requests for _26 for 26_ (16) and _27 for 27_ (21). Drop a review or private message me with: 1) Fandom, 2) Character, 3) Rating suggestion/Style suggestion. My 2012 birthday is going to be the last set of these, so I really want to wrap up the older stories first. (This prompting is brought on by the fact that I'm celebrating my birthday five months early this year with my 17-going-on-18 year old niece who's birthday gets overshadowed by Christmas every year. Not that I want to celebrate my 28th birthday any earlier than necessary.)

A/N2: Yes, I am listening to Thriller/Heads Will Roll…unabashedly.

_**25 for 25**  
Seventeen: Only to show you wrong…_

There was lightning and thunder. It should have been very frightening, had they not been on an active Hellmouth. Buffy pouted as she turned to Willow and Xander.

"Why are we here again?"

"To support Larry," Xander answered.

"And we're supporting Larry because…"

"Because he's been a lot nicer since he came out," Willow poked Xander. "And to support Cordy in her last hurrah as head cheerleader."

"Once again…"

"Strength in numbers," Oz plopped down on Willow's other side. "Plus, the band's pretty good this year."

"The Dingoes?" Buffy blinked.

"Marching band," Oz tilted his head. "That felt -"

"Weird," Buffy's head perked up. "_I_ felt that_."_

The bleachers gave a sharp lurch. Buffy jerked her arm out to keep her friends from toppling forward. Cordelia, the other cheerleaders and the players all clung to the chain link fence for dear life. Fog billowed across the field as another earthshaking clap of thunder rattled their ears.

"I think _everyone_ felt that," Cordy snapped through the fence, glaring up at Buffy like it was her fault that something ooky was happening in Sunnydale.

"Just another Sunnydale quirk," Larry glanced nervously over his shoulder.

"Wow, his coming out has mellowed him to _everything_," Xander shook his head.

"Embracing the nature of the beast," Oz shrugged.

"Something you're familiar with," Xander nodded.

"Okay, creepy fog, lightning and thunder don't draw your attention but Larry's personality shift does?" Buffy sighed.

"There's people in the fog," Willow leaned forward, peering across the field.

"Oh, cause that's not creepy at all!" Buffy shook her head. "It doesn't feel weird."

"Those are football players," Larry answered.

"A team in red and white against a team in red and gold…shouldn't it be a different color?" Cordy frowned.

"Were we supposed to be playing the McKinley High Division champs?" Buffy asked Larry, who was gaping at the sign.

"Did you catch that year, Buff?" Xander stood against the fencing, leaning out with his finger pointed at the sign.

"2011! What in the _hellmouth_ is going on here?"

* * *

Dave Karofsky pushed himself up off the ground beside Puckerman, Hudson, and Hummel. Coaches Beiste and Sylvester were plastered back against the fencing with the Cheerios. Azimio shuffled up to him.

"What happened?"

"I don't have a clue," Karofsky glared at the three other players.

"The Razorbacks? Who in the heck are they?" Coach Beiste shook her head. "We're supposed to be playing the Bulldogs."

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind?" a slim brunette woman shook her head from beside the fencing.

Karofsky stared at her. She looked familiar. And he wasn't really one to notice the ladies. His spine stiffened at that thought. He shouldn't be thinking like that! She glared at him, like she'd heard what he thought. Which was even less likely to have happened than him thinking about boys in the dark of his room at night.

"Last minutes substitution, Coach," the woman smiled brightly at Beiste.

"Ms. Summers? What are you talking…" Beiste blinked for a second. "Where's my head at? Of course we're supposed to be playing the Razorbacks."

"Did someone just put the whammy on Coach Beiste?" Kurt asked Finn and Puck.

"Kurt, don't you have to do the kick-off or something?" Ms. Summers frowned at him. "_Now_?"

"Uh, I guess."

* * *

The game ended in an odd tie. Buffy wasn't hard on the rules, but she was fairly certain that they didn't end in _ties_. Or end in the teams treating to tie-celebrations at the Bronze.

"Something is seriously hinky here, guys," Buffy muttered, staring at Larry's very flamboyant dance partner.

"I think it's kind of sweet. Larry has a new friend," Willow smiled at Kurt and Larry.

"And the fact that it's making the guy on his team jealous," Xander added, nodding to the football player who still wore his jersey. "Karofsky's got the hots for Hummel."

"It's a learning exercise," a brunette woman came up to their table, a smile on her face. Oz cocked his head at her, while the other four gave her varying degrees of 'whaaa-now' face. "Plus, I always wanted my first legal drink to be at the Bronze. Kind of sucked that it wasn't."

Dawn sighed wistfully as she sipped on her Rum and Coke. Larry never had really gotten a chance to mingle with the same-sex orientated boys before his life was tragically cut short, Karofsky needed to have a good role model for how to accept his own sexuality, and Kurt needed to revel in it. Plus, it gave her a good opportunity to mess with her family and see them slightly less broken.


End file.
